7 years gone
by chrisrocks36
Summary: 10 years ago, Puck and Rachel embarked on an awkward relationship that ending up changing both of their lives. They have not seen each other for 7 years when one day Puck shows up at Rachel's door. Please read info inside, it's crucuial! R&R!
1. When the eyes meet

So this is my first Glee fic, I hope you like it! It's set in the present, which is 7 years since Rachel and Puck have seen each other and 10 years since the current episodes. So I suppose that makes Rachel 26 and Puck 27. The first few chapters are going to be confusing because it starts and ends with the present but the middle is made up of flashbacks which tell the story of how they got where they are. The actual "scandal" which happened won't be shown for a while in since I need to set up the relationship first and the "scandal" doesn't occur until very late in their relationship. So if you are unbelievably confused reading this, don't worry. You're supposed to be

Rate and Review please!

Disclaimer: I own none of Glee

A/N: Italics is flashback, bold is singing, regular font is the present. You're all smart cookies though (you watch Glee) so you probably could have figured that out yourselves. Enjoy!

Have you ever had that moment, where something, anything just causes memory after memory of your past to come flooding through your mind, drowning your brain in nostalgia? Details from a time whether it was yesterday or 7 years ago take over every inch of your thoughts and leave you breathless, in a disbelief that it ever truly occurred? As Rachel Berry curiously opened the front door to her cramped, one bedroom apartment, she felt that feeling for the first time in years.

"Noah?" Rachel exclaimed.

~Glee~

"_So today, we're going to work on a duet for regionals" Mr. Schue, announced carrying a manila folder nearly exploding with paper to handout, "Finn and Rachel, you got this?" _

"_Mr. Schue, I'm sorry but I really don't feel like it," Finn mumbled from the corner of the room he had managed to find as far away from Puck and Quinn as possible in a room this size. It was only with extreme nagging from Rachel he had agreed to come back in the first place. Mr. Schue sent a sympathetic look towards to Finn and nodded._

"_Okay, Artie?" Mr. Schue asked, glancing towards the boy in the wheelchair. Artie shook his head sadly. _

"_He h-h-has a cold," Tina explained, gesturing towards Artie. _

"_Hmm, Mike? Matt?" Mr. Schue asked hopefully glancing towards the boys in the back whose eyes were widened with alarm. They shook their heads quickly, glancing at the ground. Mr. Schue sighed and glanced unsurely at Kurt._

"_Kurt…?" he asked, clearly not expecting a positive answer. Kurt let out a bark of laughter, glancing at the song._

"_Not only would I be disgusted to sing this song to anyone, especially a girl and especially Rachel, I'm a soprano anyway," Kurt huffed, straightening his sweater. _

"_Well then, I guess it's up to you, Puck" Mr. Schue said quietly, averting his eyes from Finn. Everyone in the room could immediately feel the tension rise. _

"_Mr. Schue…" Puck groaned, glancing at the song and then at Rachel. _

"_Please Noah?" Rachel whined, "I need a male who can keep up with me and at this rate I need a male who will sing at all," Puck sighed, glancing around the room for support, with no luck. No one would even make eye contact with him._

"_Fine," he muttered, ignoring Rachel's squeal of glee as she dashed up to the center of the room. Puck trailed after her, attempting to delay the upcoming performance. As soon as the percussion started in, Puck knew he had no choice. _

"_**I miss the sound of your voice, I miss the rush of your skin, I miss the still of your silence, as you breathe out and I breathe in" **__Rachel began, voice flowing smoothly with the melody._

"_**If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next, make you believe, make you forget," **__Noah sang quietly, glancing over at Rachel. Her eyes were closed as her head bobbed softly to the music. Noah couldn't help but notice that when she was singing, she was kind of pretty. He couldn't help but flash back to the memories of them on her bed, giggling and rolling around in the joy of how wrong what they were doing really was. Noah felt a slight stirring in his pants area. Quickly leaning against the piano and crossing his legs, Noah continued. _

"_**So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire with the swing of your hips just pull me down hard and drown me in love," **__Noah harmonized with Rachel, letting her voice overtake his but not enough that his couldn't be heard. Without realizing it Noah had walked over to Rachel, now singing directly to her._

"_**So come on get higher, loosen my lips .Faith and desire with the swing of your hips, just pull me down hard and drown me in love," **__Noah sang again, letting his voice gain some momentum. He felt his hand brush against Rachel's sending a parade of goosebumps up his arm. Good goosebumps though. _

"_**I miss the sound of your voice, the loudest thing in my head, and I ache to remember all the violent sweet, perfect words that you said," **__Noah crooned, letting Rachel's hand explore his now, from the palm all the way out to each finger. It felt amazing to have her stroking them. He glanced up and saw passion in her eyes. He didn't know whether it was for the song or for him. Either way she looked damn hot. _

"_**If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next, make you believe, make you forget," **__Rachel resounded, her voice echoing majestically off the walls and vibrating Noah down to his very core. He was close to beating himself up for not making her sing to him the 30 seconds they were together. _

"_**So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire with the swing of your hips just**__**pull me down hard and drown me in love. Come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire with the swing of your hips, just pull me down hard and drown me in love." **__At this point, the Glee club sitting in front of him had vanished. All that was there was him and Rachel facing each other, hands intertwined, singing from their hearts. _

"_**I miss the pull of your heart," **__Rachel blared._

"_**I taste the sparks on your tongue" **__Noah sang back sincerely, feeling the truth behind these words._

"_**I seek angles and devils and God when you come on," **__Rachel sang, holding the note while Noah responded with the harmony of,_

"_**Hold on, hold on, hold on," **_

"_**Sing sha la la la, sing sha la la la," **__Rachel murmured so quietly you barely hear her. _

"_**So come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire with the swing of your hips just**__**pull me down hard and drown me in love. Come on get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire with the swing of your hips, just pull me down hard and drown me in love." **__Noah stared into Rachel's huge eyes, not bothering to deny the unbelievably rate his heart was pounding at and the fluttery feeling he felt in his chest. _

"_**Come on get higher," **__Noah crooned against Rachel's resounding,_

"_**It's all wrong," **_

"_**Faith and desire and the swing of your hips," **_

"_**It's all wrong,"**_

"_**Pull me down hard and drown me in love,"**_

"_**It's so right" **_

"_**Come on get higher, come on get higher, because everything works love, because everything works in your arms" **__Rachel and Noah trailed, off gazing longingly into each other's eyes. The sudden plethora of whooping and clapping pulled Puck out of his trance with a start glancing around at the people in the room whose eye's were filled with astonishment and adoration. _

"_Guys," Mr. Schue exclaimed, his face lit up with delight, "That was absolutely incredible," Puck felt a quiet blush sweep across his face and felt the old Puck slowly returning, to replace Noah who had appeared. _

"_Whatever," he mumbled, shuffling back over to his seat, "I'm a stud, of course it was great" _

"_We've definitely got our new duet for regionals!" Mr. Schue declared happily, stuffing his bag full of papers and he got ready to leave._

"_Wait I never," Puck began but was cut off by the quiet hum of everyone exiting the room. _

"_Puck," a sharp voice snapped from behind him. Puck spun around to see Santana standing behind him, arms crossed with weight on one leg. _

"_Look, San, I know you got turned on by that stud performance but when I said we we're over, we're over," Puck announced before she get a word in. Santana just rolled her eyes and strolled up to Puck staying one level above him so she was eye-to-eye with him. _

"_I get you're in love with man-hands now, but don't date her again. It was embarrassing enough the first time I had to tell everyone my ex was with dating Rachel Berry. They figured I was lesbian" Santana snapped, twirling around towards the exit so her skirt blew up enough to show some serious thong. If Puck hadn't been so distracted by her statement, he would have totally been banging that chick right now.  
"What do you mean?" Puck growled, sprinting to block Santana's exit. _

"_I mean that whole damn song you had your sex face on and you weren't even having sex. I'm pretty sure that means love," Santana barked, clearly not happy about this occurrence. _

"_Shut up Santana. You don't know shit," Puck growled, turning to exit the room. _

"_Fine," Santana drawled, "prove it," _

"_What?" Puck snarled, "how exactly do I prove it?" _

"_I don't know. Just prove it," Santana said with a maniacal smile crawling onto her face._

"_Look," Puck said gruffly, "Berry is my go to slushie facial. I don't even give a shit about her. I only dated her in the first place since she's a Jew and to try and make Quinn jealous. Quinn is who I want, not some motherfucking ugly-ass bitch who prances around dressed like my grandmother. Okay? Now shut your hot little ass up and leave me alone," Santana smiled happily, and bounced out the door. _

_Noah collapsed on the chair, panting. Saying that shit about Berry felt like someone punched him in the nuts. He didn't know why. It was Berry. Sure, her legs were from a goddess and her ass was sculpted from Donatello or something but it was still Berry. And she was the only one who knew what he was going through, since Finn had been dragging her along through this since the beginning. He should sock Finn in the gut for doing that to her. Noah was disrupted from his thoughts by a slamming door. He looked up to see Rachel standing at the door, a look of fury across her face and tears of anger prominent in her eyes. _

"_Well Noah, it's great to know you think so highly of me," Rachel exclaimed, dashing out the door. _

"_Wait, Rachel!" Noah cried, as Rachel ran out the door. _

_It's just Berry. It doesn't matter what she thinks of me, Noah thought to himself but he could not keep the overwhelming wave of guilt from crashing over him and drenching him. Before Noah could stop himself he dashed out the door after Rachel. _

"_Rachel!" Noah yelled, looking down the deserted hallway for her, "Rachel I'm sorry!" _

"_Oh great. You're sorry," a voice snapped from inside the girl's bathroom, "no you're not. You're just the jackass football playerl who uses girls like me for his own personal gain. You disgust me Noah Puckerman," Noah sighed and leaned against the door. _

"_Look Berry, don't tell anyone but I actually didn't mind dating you," Noah growled, refusing to believe he actually just admitted that. _

"_Yeah, that's exactly what it sounded like when you were talking to Santana." Rachel snapped sarcastically. _

"_I just told her that stuff to shut her up," Noah called through the door, "she would go parading her fat ass around the school spewing shit about us if I didn't say all that crap. I didn't mean it. I swear. You're hot," _

"_Oh great, so now you only appreciate me for my body." Rachel exclaimed. Noah slammed his head against the door. _

"_No, I don't! Look I really don't mind you Rachel," Noah groaned, hoping to god there was no one else in the hallway._

"_Know what Noah, I don't even care. You made my high school career a living hell and I don't expect you to change that now." _

"_I'm sorry about that. It was before I knew you. Rachel…I like you okay?" Noah felt like someone punched him the guts. He just admitted to Rachel Berry that he liked Rachel Berry. He admitted it to himself too. The sniffles coming from inside the bathroom quieted._

"_You what?" Rachel asked quietly, in shock. _

"_I like you. As in…like you. More than friends," Noah snarled, absolutely despising himself. What the hell was he doing? He was stud, not some pussy in a romance novel. _

"_You do?" Rachel gushed, throwing the door open to face Noah. _

"_Maybe," Noah muttered, staring at the ground. _

"_Noah, if you actually like me then admit it. To my face." Rachel barked, looking up into Noah's eyes. _

"_Berry," Noah groaned. Rachel did not flinch but looked demandingly into Noah's eyes. _

"_Fine. Berry, I like you," Noah felt a part of his soul die as he admitted that, but strangely another part of his soul seemed to come alive. Rachel squealed happily and flung her arms around Noah's neck._

"_Noah, I like you too!" Rachel exclaimed happily. Noah chuckled and wrapped his arms around her in return. Rachel pulled back suddenly. _

"_What, babe?" Noah asked, confused._

"_Quinn," Rachel mumbled, "you like her," Noah smiled softly. _

"_I like her baby. Quinn, not so much," Noah assured her, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Rachel blushed lightly, the prettiest color Noah had even seen. _

"_So…does this mean we are going to try us again? For real?" Rachel asked hopefully, her eyes melting into Noah's. _

_Noah groaned, "It looks like it," Rachel squealed and pressed her lips roughly to Noah's. _

~Glee~

As Noah's hazel eyes locked with Rachel's in her tiny apartment foyer that memory flashed through his mind as it did every night before he fell asleep. Except now, he was looking straight into those brown eyes he remembered.

"Hi," he whispered.


	2. Comforting Berry

A/N you guys are amazing!! My entire email inbox is flooded with people adding this to their favorite stories, story alerts or reviews! My most popular story yet I think! I'm glad you guys like it! I know it's really confusing, but I hope the outcome is worth it! I think it is! R&R please!

Disclaimer: I tried to get control of Glee, it was unsuccessful. Therefore, I still do not own Glee.

"Noah," Rachel repeated in shock. Rachel was not a person to be left speechless, but seeing that boy at her doorway caused all vocabulary to evaporate from her brain.

Noah chuckled, but Rachel could tell he was nervous, "I think we already covered that Berry,"

"Um, yes I suppose we did" Rachel murmured, unsure of where to go from here. Should she slap him, hug him, slam the door in his face or kiss the living hell out of him? Instead she went with the worst possible solution, she started crying.

"Aw shit Berry." Noah said softly, and Rachel knew that was Noah speak for 'I'm really sorry about whatever I did even though I'm not completely sure'

"I'm sorry," Rachel sobbed, "I didn't mean to cry. I just…" she trailed off not quite sure what she was trying to say. Noah nodded his head softly and bit his lip in what seemed to be deliberation. Then he sighed and held his arms out, as welcome. Rachel dove into them without a second thought, pressing her head deep into his chest. Noah softly stroked her hair, not saying anything. He just let her tears soak through his shirt. Comforting Berry was something that Noah was used to.

~Glee~

_It had been two days. Two days since the school began to buzz as it always did when a new piece of gossip escaped into the high school air. _

"_I heard she tied him up until he agreed to date her again," a freshman whispered glancing around anxiously for any sign of a mohawk that would kick his ass in a second._

"_I'd believe it," another one whispered, joining the group, "I mean it's obviously not for sex since they already dated once. And who would go out with that freak by choice," _

_Before anyone could respond, the gaggle of freshman went flying into the lockers they were leaning on, several collapsing on the ground._

"_Welcome to high school," the mohawked boy mumbled, throwing his arm lazily around the brunette girl's shoulders._

"_Noah!" Rachel chastised, "that was extremely uncivilized," _

"_Shrimp insulted you," Puck grumbled, tightening his grip around Rachel's shoulders, "got what was coming to him" _

_Rachel rolled her eyes, but a smirk was visible on her face, "I appreciate to you feel obliged to defend honor but it is not necessary to do so in such barbaric ways" Puck scoffed, leading her to her locker. _

"_Berry, in a America we speak English, not nerd," Rachel rolled her eyes but explained._

"_Don't shove people into their lockers," _

"_Oh, I get it. I'll just beat 'em up next time. Much more to the point," Rachel rolled his even more exaggeratedly than the first two times, but could not keep a smile from crossing her features. _

_Puck grinned back, placing a finger under chin, "See. Being badass is fun," Puck leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Rachel blushed, but kissed him back happily. When they broke apart, Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder._

"_Thanks," she murmured. Noah snaked his arm around her waist._

"_No problem babe," he responded, grabbing her books. _

"_Rachel!" a voice called from behind her. Rachel spun around, only to be met with an ice cold slushy drenching her face and clothes. _

"_No fucking way," Noah growled and sprinted after the culprit without even looking to see who it was. Tackling him against the wall, Noah gasped in surprise._

"_Finn?!" he exclaimed, shoving him harder against the wall. Rachel scurried to Noah's side, blue slushy still dripping down her body.  
"Finn, why?" Rachel cried, attempting to remove some of the slushy from her eyes._

"_I thought you were my friend Rachel!" Finn uttered furiously. _

"_I am!" Rachel assured him, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. Finn shook it off hysterically. _

"_Then why are you dating him?! The jackass who ruined my life in the first place!" Finn bellowed into the now silent hallway._

"_Finn," Rachel pleaded, "Finn it's not like that," _

"_Yes it is!" Finn cried, "It's exactly like that! Know what? Screw it. Go have fun with your little boyfriend. I don't give a shit. About you or about anything." Finn shoved Puck out of the way, escaping down the hallway. Noah spun around to see Rachel's eyes flooding with tears._

"_Rachel," he groaned, putting an arm on her shoulder. Rachel shook it off, shaking her head and ran down the hallway, her sobs echoing off the walls._

"_Shit," Noah muttered, spinning around to see the entire capacity of the hallway staring wide-eyed at him. _

"_Go fuck yourselves," Noah spat and charged down the hallway after Rachel. Noah knew exactly where she was headed, the same place he found her last time. The one place he couldn't go._

"_Rachel," he groaned through the closed wooden door outside the girl's bathroom, "Rachel please talk to me," _

_He heard her quiet sobs as she responded mixed with slushy flying into the sink "What am I supposed to say? I'm a….I'm a bitch!" Noah had to chuckle._

"_Did you just swear Berry?" _

"_I felt that in this particular situation profanity was acceptable," Rachel shot back, her sniffles still prominent through the door._

"_You're not a bitch Rach," Noah pleaded to her, "Finn is," _

"_How?!" Rachel exclaimed, "I was his friend and I'm dating the boy who slept with his girlfriend while they were dating then got her pregnant and lied to him about it!" Puck wrinkled his nose at that accusation._

"_On second thought, maybe I'm the bitch," Noah grumbled, but shook his head and continued, "Rach he dragged you along through this whole mess. He kept kissing you, then running back to Quinn, then telling you how much he liked you, then running back to Quinn. He dragged you heart through all this shit and not once did he ever commit to a relationship with you. You can date whoever the hell you want. He has no fucking relationship morality over you or whatever," Noah pressed his ear to the door, and felt his heart fill with hope since he could no longer hear any sniffling. _

"_Ber-" he began anxiously when the door flew open, smacking him in the nose._

"_Shit," he grumbled, rubbing the damaged area. Rachel waved the injury off._

"_You really think it's okay that I'm dating you? I mean, in spite of every Finn said?" Rachel asked desperately._

"_Well…do you like me?" Noah asked, staring into her eyes. Rachel nodded excessively. Noah felt his heart swell._

"_Do you want to date me?" Noah asked, a little more cautiously than the first question. Rachel nodded her head again._

"_Do you like dating me?" Noah asked, not looking her in the eyes this time. He could see Rachel nodding happily in his peripheral vision._

"_Then, I think hell yeah it's okay to date me. Berry, I'm a stud. No on expects you to resist me," Noah finished. Rachel rolled her eyes, but a grin crossed her face. Noah could see some tears still wavering in her eyes. Noah sighed, and opened his arms. Rachel looked unsurely at him, as if she wasn't sure it was okay. _

"_Get over here Berry," Noah ordered gruffly. A tear fell from Rachel's eye and she dove into his arms, feeling safe for the first time in high school. _

_~Glee~_

Rachel extracted herself from Noah's arms, realizing how stupid she was acting.

"Noah, I'm" Rachel began but Noah cut her off

"Don't say it." Puck muttered gruffly, straightening his shirt.

"Noah…why are you here?"


	3. Quinn Fabray

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry this took so long! School is wearing me down! I have so many assignments! I promise to try and update more! But next week I am actually going on vacation so I won't be about to update until the week of the 26th. In turn, I gave you guys a pretty long chapter. It doesn't have a ton of Puckleberry in it though, sorry. I have a secret soft spot for Quichel so this chapter is based mostly on them. Keep reviewing, rating, adding to your favorite stories or whatever! I just want to know you guys are not getting bored with me! Also, I am going to make so many careless typos you will go insane. Just letting you know.

Also from now on, I am going to add a music recommendation to each update. It could be an album or a song. This week I recommend the album _For Your Entertainment_ by Adam Lambert. It was officially released November 23rd, 2009 and has already gone gold. I am kind of an obsessive Adam Lambert fan so if you have _any_ question about him at all please feel free to DM me. I am kind of like an Adam Lambert google feature. Anything from his songs to tour dates, I've got it! The album is amazing and has something for everyone. It features tracks written by everyone from P!nk to Lady Gaga to Rivers Cuomo from Weezer. Check it out!

Disclaimer: Still no luck in owning Glee. Damn you Fox.

"Noah…why are you here? Noah looked down at his toes.

"I don't know…I was in town" Noah mumbled. He glanced up to see Rachel eyeing him suspiciously.

"And how did you find out where I was?" Rachel demanded, stepping back from Noah so she could look into his eyes. After about 30 seconds of Rachel's intense gaze, Noah gave in.  
"Quinn may have mentioned it" Noah murmured, staring back at his toes. Rachel scoffed.

"Of course she did. Best friend my ass" Rachel muttered, proceeding to do a signature Berry eye roll.

~Glee~

_Rachel sat, perched on Puck's lap chatting animatedly with Matt who was sitting next to her. Matt kept nodding as if he understood a word she was saying. Puck smirked. He knew Matt was just too chicken to tell Rachel to shut the hell up. Even though Puck and Rachel had been dating for nearly two weeks now, no one could mistake the bewildered stares the Glee club members kept shooting the couple. The first time they dated had been weird, but a second time was unheard of for Puck. He had even stopped sexting Santana. Puck had turned into a faithful boyfriend. Everyone was not stuck waiting for a pig to sprout wings and fly through the school. _

"_Okay everyone!" Mr. Schue announced, waltzing into the music room, not before shooting an almost unnoticeable glance at the happy couple, "I think I've got a some new ideas for regionals! We need a great solo!" Rachel started to spring off Noah's lap but he grabbed her around the waist. _

"_Babe," he whispered warningly in her ear. Rachel glanced around, bewildered, at him. _

"_Let someone else have the solo. Seriously, you're already singing like 75% of the songs," Rachel opened her mouth to protest but Mr. Schue's voice calling her cut her off._

"_Rachel?" he asked warily, "would you like to sing the solo?" Rachel was about to oblige happily, but a sharp squeeze around her waist changed her response._

"_Mr. Schue I am thrilled you think highly enough of me to offer such an important role as the solo for regionals but I believe I have my fair share of Grammy winning moments at this upcoming performance so if you would like to give someone else a moment in the spotlight I completely understand," Rachel exhaled loudly. Mr. Schue's eyes widened in surprise._

"_Well Rachel, how…generous of you. Um, Mercedes how does a little Beyonce sound?" Mercedes agreed excitedly as the room began to buzz with the excitement of Mercedes' upcoming solo and Rachel's generosity. _

"_Babe you look so hot when you're not being a demanding diva-bitch," Puck whispered gruffly in her ear. Rachel spun around, outraged, and Matt sitting beside Rachel stared in shock at Puck, looking terrified. _

"_I am not," Rachel began to protest but Puck cut her off by placing a strong hand over her lips. _

"_Yes, you are. But its okay I still like you," He could see Rachel's facial expression go from fury, to a pout, to contemplation, to satisfaction. Puck knew he was free to remove his hand now. He did so, and Rachel leaned over to press a deep kiss on his lips before spinning around to listen happily to Mercedes. _

"_What the hell?" Matt murmured in shock. Puck smirked,_

"_All in a days work," _

_As Mercedes began to belt out Irreplaceable, Rachel glanced around the music room. Finn sat glowering in the corner, staring intensely at the floor. Santana and Brittany sat a few rows behind Matt, giggling to each other. Kurt, Tina and Artie sat on the opposite side of the room, cheering encouragement to Mercedes who clearly did not need it. Matt and Mike sat complacently next to Rachel and Puck, watching Mercedes in awe. But Rachel's eye fell on Quinn, who was sitting a few feet away from Rachel and Puck, by herself. Rachel couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy. She knew that feeling; she knew how badly it hurt. Rachel watched Quinn as she glanced at Finn with her eyes full of sorrow and she glanced at Puck in wonderment. Quinn hadn't said anything to Rachel about her dating Noah, which surprised her. She had received nothing but insults and dirty looks from Santana. Rachel's thoughts were broken by Mercedes reaching a note she did not could be achieved by humans._

_Finally Mr. Schuster dismissed the students as they all babbled happily exiting the classroom. Rachel interlocked her fingers with Noah's as the walked out the door towards his truck. _

"_Wait, I left my bag in the music room!" Rachel exclaimed, "I'm going to go grab it. I'll meet you back out here in a minute!" Rachel darted back through the doors before Noah could utter a word. Dashing into the classroom, Rachel skidded to halt. Quinn sat in the same seat she was in during Glee club, staring icily at the door. _

"_Rachel?" Quinn asked quietly, looking confused. _

"_Um, hi. I left my bag here" Rachel explained, trudging towards the pink roller in the corner. _

"_Oh," Quinn murmured softly, turning her glance away from Rachel._

"_Quinn," Rachel said softly, "What are you doing here?" _

"_Avoiding leaving," Quinn explained softly, still not looking at Rachel, "Finn kicked me out," _

"_Where are you staying?" Rachel asked quietly, sitting down in a seat several away from Quinn's. _

"_Right now at Santana's. I have about 3 more days before they kick me out. After that, I guess I'll be couch surfing. Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader who basically ran McKinley High…homeless" Quinn muttered. _

"_Quinn, I know you are I are not close by any means." Rachel said softly, receiving a confused glance from Quinn, "But I don't think it was fair or respectable for Finn to kick you out. I understand if you refuse my offer, but I would like to extend an invitation for you to take up residence in my home." Quinn's eyebrows shot up in shock. _

"_You are inviting me, Quinn Fabray, to live at your house?" Quinn repeated, in shock. Rachel nodded happily._

"_I'm sure my fathers would not mind. I've never had a girl come over to my house before and besides that Noah, Finn and Kurt were to only ones to come over. We have a spare bedroom that I'm sure would be accommodating." Rachel babbled happily. _

"_Why would you do that?" Quinn murmured, "I've made your high school experience awful" Rachel shook her head furiously. _

"_Maybe you didn't exactly help me receive the greatest experience freshman year, but you are the reason I love my sophomore year. If you hadn't joined Glee with your cheerios, we would never have been able to continue. Glee is where I actually feel as if my talent can be showed and where I actually…belong. Not everyone in here likes me, but we are all outcasts, so we all fit together. It's also helped me to meet Noah." Quinn's eyebrow rose._

"_So you and Puck are really…dating?" _

"_Yes," Rachel said happily, before her eyes widened in alarm, "Is that okay? I mean I don't really need to ask your permission but he is the father of your unborn child so I understand if you feel uncomfortable with our relationship. If you do move in I won't terminate the relationship but I will try to make things as comfortable as possible for you." Quinn chuckled, cutting Rachel off._

"_Rachel, I'm not dating Puck. I never was. He can date anyone he wants and so can you. Actually, I think you two are kind of cute in a weird way." Rachel blushed lightly._

"_You never responded to my offer," Rachel reminded Quinn, glancing at the floor as she clenched onto both sides of her chair._

"_I wouldn't want to intrude…" Quinn trailed off, trying not to seem too eager. _

"_You wouldn't be!" Rachel assured Quinn quickly, "It would be nice to have a girl to talk to. Even if we aren't friends, which we don't have to be or anything, it would still be nice." Quinn smiled._

"_Well, if you're sure that's okay…" Quinn grinned. Rachel squealed and flung her arms around Quinn's neck without thinking. Quinn stiffened at first, but wrapped her arms around Rachel in return. _

"_Thank you," she murmured as Rachel disentangled herself from Quinn. _

"_Oh it's no problem!" Rachel exclaimed, joy in every inch of her face, "How about I swing by Santana's and pick you and your belongings up after school tomorrow?" _

"_Sounds great!" Quinn agreed happily. Rachel smiled from ear to ear, flung her arms around Quinn one last time, before exclaiming a quick goodbye and rushing out the door. _

_Rachel dashed through the hallways and out the door, before running through the parking lot and climbing into Noah's truck._

"_That took a while!" Puck exclaimed, then furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait…why are you smiling?" _

"_I just hope you learn to get along with your baby mama," Rachel giggled, placing a hand on his thigh. _

_Quinn's first day at the Berry house was awkward. Rachel made Puck drive to Santana's house to pick up her stuff (Rachel refused to let Puck call it crap) in his truck, then give her a ride over. The ride had been deathly silent. There were several uncomfortable glances and a few throat clearings. Quinn resided to staring out the window and Puck fiddled uselessly with his radio. Finally, Puck pulled into the Berry's driveway._

"_So this is her house," Quinn mumbled, glancing up at the enormous house. Quinn made to get out of the car, but Noah grabbed her arm._

"_Puck what are you doing?" Quinn sighed, narrowing her eyes._

"_Look baby mama, we need to get a few things straight," Puck spat glaring at Quinn who rolled her eyes, "I can't stop you from moving in here. You've got my bun in the oven and Rachel would probably kill me. But if you do anything to hurt Rachel at all, you are screwed."_

"_I think you already saw to that," Quinn snapped, gesturing to her protruding stomach. _

"_Seriously Fabray. Rachel has got her panties in a knot trying to make that house as damn comfortable for you as she can. If you do anything to make her upset, you deal with me" _

"_Gee Puck, you never make me fail to remember why I wanted to sleep with you," Quinn said sarcastically, but seeing the lack of humor on Noah's face she quickly added, "but I'm seriously not going to do anything to Rachel. She is being more of a friend to me than anybody else has. I'm not gonna do anything to screw that up. Seriously" Noah's face softened and a small smirk crossed his features._

"_Good. Now let's bring your cr-stuff inside baby mama." _

_*~*~*~*~* _

_Rachel and Quinn became acquaintances in about 6 days. In 5 more days Rachel and Quinn became friendly acquaintances. In 6 more days, they became friends. A week later, they became good friends. In another 4 days, they became best friends. One week later, they were inseparable. In 5 weeks, enemies to bffs (as Puck liked to say 'best fucking friends'). Puck was pissed that he saw at most twice a day now, one kiss if he was lucky but he could see how fucking happy Rachel was. He drove both girls home everyday, and listened to them babble nonstop. He went on Quinn's craving run and Rachel's tampon runs. He sat alone on the armchair watching The Notebook while Rachel and Quinn shoveled ice cream into their mouths, sobbing, together on the couch. He took Quinn to her baby doctor appointment as the doctor announced she was entering her third trimester, whatever the hell that was. But enough was enough. _

"_Fuck" Puck grumbled, slamming his locker shut, staring down the hallway. Matt who had been chatting with Puck turned around to see Quinn and Rachel giggling with each other._

"_Dude, I think your girlfriend is in love with Quinn," Matt chuckled, receiving a punch in the arm from Puck. Matt was finally talking to him again. Finn still didn't acknowledge Puck or Quinn, and spent most of Glee shooting hurt glances at Rachel. _

"_I fucking know," Puck growled, "I haven't had a decent make out session in a week. Puckerman does NOT function without a damn good make out session" _

"_Well next time you jack off, which by looks of you will be during next period, think of the fact Quinn and Rachel probably make out every night." Puck could feel movement down below at the thought. Puck fumbled to place his hand inconspicuously over his crotch._

"_Damn, you DO have blue balls," Matt slapped Puck on the back, still laughing, and walk towards his classroom. _

"_That's it," Puck growled, marching towards his girlfriends locker._

"_Hey, you two!" Puck shouted at the brunette and the blonde whispering outside the locker. They both looked up at him confused. _

"_Yes, Noah?" Rachel asked pointedly, linking arms with Quinn._

"_Look, you are my girlfriend, not hers!" Noah exclaimed, pointing at Quinn. He knows he sounds like a 5 year old, but he misses Rachel. _

"_Noah you are acting incredibly childish!" Rachel scolded. The she motioned for Quinn to go without her. She leaps forward, crushing her lips against Noah's. Noah grins against them, sliding his tongue happily into her mouth. Rachel groaned desperately against lips. _

"_You are such a good kisser," Rachel moaned, pressing her forehead against his._

"_Oh trust me babe, I know," Noah smirked. _

"_Noah…" Rachel trailed off, slowly backing away from Noah.  
"Yes?" Noah asked nervously, not sure what she was going to say._

"_I love you," she blurted, blushing intensely, "I know it seems ridiculous to announce this after we have barely spoken over the past week due to my friendship with Quinn but seeing you put up with it so patiently and treating her so nicely and being so responsible for your baby. It makes me realize how amazing you are and how much I" Noah cut her off by pressing his lips firmly but tenderly against hers. _

"_Hey, shut up sometimes will ya?" Noah smirked._

"_Noah I" but Noah cut her off again._

"_Because I love you too Berry," Noah murmured "I know sound like a pansy and shit, but seeing my baby and stuff on the ultrasound…just made me realize I'm in fucking love with you Berry. I love you and I especially love your crazy ass." Rachel never made it to third period that day. She spent it making out with boyfriend in the janitor's closet. She let him get to second base._

~Glee~

"So you've been in contact with Quinn?" Rachel asked pointedly, stepping just lightly to side of her door. Telling Noah it's okay to move from his awkward position at the doorway. Noah smiled softly and walked into her apartment. It wasn't what he expected. He expected elegance, chandeliers, china dishes, a fucking stage. Instead, there was a small karaoke machine, a tiny wooden table, a sink over flowing with plastic dishes lit by a measly lamp. Anything but Rachel Berry. Rachel stared at the floor, clearly ashamed of her living condition. Noah cleared her throat and returned to her question.

"Well, a little. Some paperwork about Emily was sent to me and I needed some information so I had to get in touch with her. We talked a little. She wouldn't tell me anything about you until about a week ago when I finally rattled your address out."

Rachel nodded sharply, then softened.

"Noah, would you like to come in for dinner?" She asked softly, looking up at him from under long, beautiful lashes.

"Fuck yeah," Puck grumbles, following her to her table.


	4. Two Month Fiasco

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I was on vacation for a week without internet so when I got free time I started typing it on my iPod which took forever and I spelled almost everything wrong. Also this chapter is very long! I hope you guys like it! A lot of Puckleberry, unlike the last chapter. Sorry about That, I just love Quichel! You guys seriously rock; I have gotten so many alerts for this story! Keep that up and review, so I know if you guys like it or not! Even if you don't like it, please tell me what you don't like so I can try and make it better!

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy still won't give me rights to these oh-so delicious characters. (By delicious, I mean Mark, Dianna and Lea. Are they not the most gorgeous people on the planet? How I wish I had a shot with any of them. My life would be amazing)

Also – smut in this chapter! Nothing life-scarring (I hope) but it does get dirty!

Music recommendation: Muse: Black Holes and Revelations and The Resistance. I love Muse, especially those albums. They are a great band. Matt Bellamy has an amazing voice. I highly recommend checking their stuff out. I don't mean that in a dirty way…okay yes I do but I also mean it in the not dirty way.

~Glee~

"So, I don't have much to eat. Well that you would enjoy anyway." Rachel called back to Noah as she wandered into the kitchen. Noah glanced around his old apartment, he missed that place.

"Still on your weird all-organic diet, Berry?" Noah asked, following her.

"No, I don't have nearly enough money to continue that, but I don't eat junk. I still don't understand why you would put anything in your body that isn't going to have a positive outcome."

Puck smirked, "You haven't changed much, have you" Rachel's features immediately stiffened, and she walked stiffly towards the fridge.

"Yes, Noah I have" Rachel said, without emotion, then added without the slightest hint of tears, "Not that you would know" Puck felt like someone kicked him in the gut. With cleats on. Then decided they weren't done, and kicked him in the nuts.

"Rachel," he groaned, opening up his mouth to start the speech he knew would come at some point. Rachel shook her head.

"Not now Noah. I'm sorry for bringing that up anyway. Let's just eat; we can get to the elephant in the room later"

~Glee!

_It was one thing for your girlfriend to make a new friend, but it was another thing when it was her new friend was your old best friend's girlfriend who you impregnated and lied about and they spent every waking moment together. Sure, Rachel saying "I love you" had been  
fucking great, but that lasted for about an hour in the janitor's closet. 1 week had passed since then and Puck had gotten zip. No more trips to first base, no more kinky make-out sessions in the janitors closet. All Puck got now was the daily peck on the lips once, maybe  
twice a day and a quick "hi Noah" when he walked up to her and a brief "love you" when he left. He was as horny as they come. Marching over to Quinn Fabray's locker, Puck tapped her angrily on the shoulder. Quinn spun around, only to roll her eyes when she was Puck.  
"Yes, Puck?" Quinn asked sharply, tapping her foot._

_"Look Fabray, I don't care what shit you have planned for Rachel tonight, but I'm taking my girlfriend out tonight. No fucking exceptions" _

_"Oh really, how exactly are you planning to make that happen?" Quinn  
asked, looking amused.  
"C'mon Quinn!" Puck pleaded, not caring about how much of pansy he  
sounded like.  
"Not so tough are we now?" Quinn teased, "But sorry, I and Rach are going to the mall. I finally convinced her to let me redo her wardrobe!" Puck groaned.  
"Please Fabray? It's our two month anniversary okay?" Puck mumbled, glaring at the pregnant girl. Quinn eyes widened in surprise.  
"Really? Oh...okay. I guess I can sleepover at Santana's or something," Quinn muttered, looking put off.  
"Great! See ya later baby mama!" Puck exclaimed, dashing toward the brunette chatting happily with a boy in a wheelchair.  
"Hey Rach!" Puck called, snaking his arm around her waist.  
"Oh, hello Noah!" Rachel smiled, leaning over to press her lips quickly against his.  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Puck asked impatiently, smiling sharply  
at Artie.  
"Okay, Noah. See you in Glee Artie!" Rachel called to the boy, who smiled and rolled away to meet an Asian girl.  
"What is so urgent Noah?" Rachel asked curiously, glancing up into his hazel eyes.  
"I'm taking you out tonight Berry. Look hot." Puck mumbled gruffly, leaning to press his lips to Rachel. Rachel raised her hand to block his lips.  
"I'm sorry Noah, but I already have plans with Quinn tonight. She is planning to 'sex me up'. How repulsive does that sound? I think I have plenty sex appeal. Just because I don't wear visible thongs or shirts that are unbuttoned all the way to my brazier, it doesn't mean I'm not  
sexy does it? And personally I don't think Quinn has too much knowledge in that area. She is clearly pretty but I don't think she would be considered sexy. Just because"  
"Berry!" Puck interrupted sharply, "I already talked to Quinn. I'm taking you out. Don't you think it's fair that I get you tonight?"  
Puck was internally pleading that Rachel remembered their anniversary. That was the girl's job; he was NOT supposed to be taking over that role in the relationship. But Rachel's eyebrows furrowed and her forehead creased. Puck knew he was screwed.  
"Berry," Puck groaned, "It's our two month anniversary" Rachel's eyes widened so much, Noah thought they were going to disappear into her hairline. Her jaw dropped slightly, and suddenly she disappeared towards her locker._

_"Berry?" Puck asked, confused, and followed her to her locker. At her locker Rachel was frantically searching through various papers and calendars, mumbling incoherently to herself. Apparently finding the desired paper, Rachel frantic look fell to horror.  
"Noah," Rachel mumbled, "I am so sorry. I can't believe I didn't remember our two month anniversary!"  
"Its okay," Puck lied, "I just happened to remember anyway"  
"No it's not!" Rachel cried, "I have been contributing nothing to this relationship for nearly a month now! I am the worst girlfriend ever! Why do you put up with my lack of contribution?" Noah rolled his eyes dramatically and pressed his lips roughly to Rachel's. He let his tongue slide into her mouth and roamed around until he felt her relax. Pulling away Noah said, "You are not a terrible girlfriend. And you want to contribute more? I'll pick you up at 7 to tonight. And babe, you ooze sex appeal. That's why we are the perfect fucking couple"  
Noah kissed her again briefly before spinning around and strolling down the hallway, smirking as he shoved a freshman into his locker._

Rachel glanced, clueless, at the mirror in her bathroom. Noah had said 'Look hot'. What did that insinuate? A dress? A skirt? One of her pant suits?  
"No" Rachel mumbled in response to her pant suit thought, "Last time I wore that Kurt told me to squeeze lemons into his eyes so he wouldn't be able to see me" Rachel glanced at the clock. 7:05. she had about 5 more minutes until Puck arrived. She had managed to get him to arrive only 10 minutes late, rather than 30 like he used to. Rachel slowly turned around to stare at the option staring her in the face. Walking cautiously forward, Rachel reached out to let her hand glide over the black material. Quinn had forced her to buy him shortest, tightest most expensive lack of material Rachel had ever seen on her body. It was repulsive. It was repulsive, yet slightly empowering to wear. Okay more than slightly. It felt amazing to wear that dress. And pull it off.  
"It's for Noah" Rachel murmured assuringly to herself, pulling the black dress off the hanger, "It's for Noah" and she disappeared into the bathroom, grabbing her strapless bra and near thong underwear Quinn also for forced her to buy. Locking the door, Rachel stripped down and put on the vulgar undergarments. She glanced into the mirror, self consciously. Closing her eyes, she held her breath and slid the dress over her body. Eyes still closed, she zipped the back of the dress up until she felt it fully zipped. Then she opened her eyes and gasped. There was a girl she didn't recognize in the mirror. A girl with curves. And breasts. And legs. Rachel stared in awe into the mirror, when suddenly she heard the door click open from her room. Rachel's breath caught in her throat and scampered over the  
bathroom door.  
"Who's there?" she hissed, reaching backwards to grab the curling iron on the bathroom counter, "I have a weapon!"  
"Chill out Jackie Chan, I live here" a snarky voice called from the other side of the room. Rachel exhaled in relief, and threw the door open forgetting her wardrobe. Quinn gasped.  
"Rachel Barbara Berry, you look HOT!" Quinn exclaimed, rushing over to the brunette. Rachel blushed fiercely.  
"Oh um, I figured this dress might be appropriate for tonight," Rachel grumbled, growing redder by the second. Quinn smirked.  
"Rach own the dress! It looks amazing on you! It looks almost as good on you as it would on me, if I wasn't 9 months pregnant. You know. Anyway let me do you makeup and hair"  
"It's already done" Rachel told Quinn, confused. Quinn chuckled  
"No it's not"  
"Quinn Noah will be here any minute!" Rachel whined, but Quinn was already dragging her back into the bathroom.  
"He's had you for two months, he can wait another 20 minutes" Sure enough, Rachel's doorbell rang about 5 minutes later.  
"I'll take care of that!" Quinn announced, smearing the last glob of foundation onto Rachel's skin. Quinn waddled downstairs, threw the front door open and turned around to head back upstairs.  
"Hey baby mama. Where's my girlfriend?" Puck asked confused, following Quinn into the Berry's house.  
"Upstairs. She will be down in 20 minutes. And she looks HOT;" Quinn spun around, eyeing Noah "You don't look too terrible yourself. Who knew you owned a sports coat?"  
Puck rolled his eyes, "Seriously mama, please release my girlfriend from you clutches"  
"Rachel isn't in my clutches. I don't have room with your daughter there" Quinn snapped, gesturing towards her protruding stomach.  
"Rachel!" Puck yelled upstairs, disregarding Quinn completely.  
"Quinn come back!" Rachel whined from her bathroom. Quinn sent a victorious grin at Puck.  
"Berry comes on! I made reservations for 7:30" Noah growled, glaring at Quinn.  
"Reservations?" Rachel called downstairs, intrigued, "So we're not going to the bowling alley this time?"  
"Ooh where are you going?" Quinn interrogated from Rachel's room where she had snuck up to.  
"None of your business Fabray" Puck grumbled, sitting angrily on the couch.  
"Fine!" Quinn retorted, "Be rude while I'm making your girlfriend look hot!"  
"She already looks hot!" Noah called, grabbing the bag of pretzels on the coffee table.  
"Noah stops snacking! You won't have an appetite!" Rachel scolded.  
"So I get in trouble for that and get no thanks for calling her hot." Puck mumbled angrily, throwing the pretzels back onto the coffee table.  
"Thank you!" Rachel giggled. Noah smirked, he fucking loved that giggle. God, he was a pussy. He immediately heard Rachel berating him for using "such a derogatory term for women". Know what the worst part was? He knew what derogatory meant.  
15 minutes later Puck groaned loudly. He was so fucking bored.  
"Berry comes on!" Puck called exasperatedly, "We are going to loose our reservations!"  
"Coming! I'm coming" Rachel assured him. Upstairs Rachel glanced into her mirror. She really didn't recognize the girl in it anymore. Quinn had pulled an entire suitcase full of makeup apparently borrowed from Santana and proceeded to use every item in it on Rachel's face.  
"Okay!" Quinn said happily, "You look decent!" Rachel stuck her tongue out at Quinn but giggled.  
"Thank you Quinn!" Rachel gushed, grabbing her purse from her bed, "This looks fantastic! And Noah deserves it. He has been such a delightful boyfriend. He has really turned over a new leaf"  
"Mmhmm" Quinn murmured, zipping up the suitcase without looking at Rachel. Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she reached up to tug on her newly straightened hair.  
"Don't touch your hair. You will ruin it" Quinn instructed with out emotion.  
"Quinn," Rachel began cautiously, "is everything okay? It seems like you get angry every time I bring up Noah"  
"It's nothing" Quinn muttered, "Have fun with Puck"  
"Quinn please" Rachel begged, touching Quinn's arm. Quinn sighed.  
"I have to call him Puck!" she cried unhappily, "No one gets away with calling him Noah! Except for you!" Rachel crinkled her forehead in confusion.  
"Look Rachel, I'm jealous okay! I did everything I could to get Noah to be a responsible, loyal boyfriend and I couldn't do it! He just spent the night sexting Santana. Then you come in and bam! He is remembering anniversaries and wearing sports coats"  
"He is?" Rachel asked excitedly, glancing towards him stairs. She quickly shook her head. "No, never mind. Quinn I don't really know what to say. I don't think I should apologize but I feel bad"  
"Rach don't apologize!" Quinn gushed quickly, grabbing Rachel's shoulders, "you didn't do anything wrong! All girls want to be the one to make the bad boy the perfect boyfriend, don't we? Well you did it, Rach."  
"I did, didn't I?" she giggled, "wow I never thought of it that way."  
"That's why Santana is so mean to you. Well, still mean to you" Quinn mumbled, ashamed Rachel smiled forgivingly at her.  
"I told you not to worry about it. You didn't know me. I said some not so honorable things about you back then too"  
"Rachel COME ON!" Puck groaned from downstairs.  
"Okay, I've made him wait long enough" Rachel sighed, reaching over to hug Quinn tightly, "here I go!" Quinn smiled at her encouragingly and Rachel walked down the stairs. Noah was sitting, slumped over on the couch glaring at the ceiling.  
"Okay Noah. I'm finally ready" Rachel giggled. Noah spun around. First, his face remained expressionless while his eyes surveyed Rachel's body. Then, exactly as the people on TV did it, his jaw fell. Then his eyes grew and grew until Rachel was sure they were going to  
dislodge from their sockets.  
"Holy fucking shit" Puck mumbled, still staring in awe at Rachel. Rachel crossed her arms, unintentionally raising her cleavage.  
"Noah Puckerman! What did I say about" Rachel didn't have time to finish though, since Noah lips were pressed roughly against hers. Rachel smiled against his lips and encircled her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After what seemed like ages, the couple pulled  
apart for oxygen.  
"You look so fucking hot" Noah growled, staring fiercely at Rachel.  
Rachel giggled,  
"Thank Quinn"  
"God gave you that body and face, not my baby mama" Puck murmured, his voice full of lust. Rachel smiled widely, kissing him again softly.  
"So where are you taking me that is so prestigious that reservations were necessary?" Rachel asked anxiously, smiling hopefully up at Puck.  
"Well actually, there is no restaurant" Puck admitted sheepishly, but seeing Rachel's fall he quickly added, "But I remembered how much you said you liked that Hair number we did and you said the play was inspiring so I bought tickets to the production of it in Columbus. I  
know it's not Broadway but it's close right?"  
"NOAH!" Rachel screeched, throwing her arms around her boyfriend in excitement, "You didn't! You are amazing! Thank you so much!" Puck wrapped his arms around her petite body in return, burying his face in her hair.  
"No, thank you for putting up with me for two whole months"  
Rachel smiled up at him, clearly thrilled about everything going on, "It was my pleasure" she said honestly.  
"So let's go or we are going to miss it!" Puck reminded he brunette, interlocking his hand with hers in order to lead her to his truck.  
"Noah," Rachel said softly as they made their way to his truck, "I love you"  
"So I'd heard" Puck smirked, opening the passenger door for put her hand on her hip, her toe tapping in order to do an infamous 'Berry Eye Roll' as Puck liked to call it.  
"Rach," Puck put his hands on either side of her face, "I love you too. A lot. More than I am willing too admit to anyone else since I would loose my bad-ass reputation forever."  
"Would you loose your bad-ass reputation for me? I'm not asking you  
to, I just want to know" Rachel asked softly, glancing up from under the pieces of hair falling across her face. Noah pushed the hair behind her ear and groaned.  
"You can't just make things easy can you Berry?" and swiftly grabbed Rachel around the waist, hoisting her in the truck by surprise.

_"Noah you didn't answer my question!" Rachel reminded him indignantly.  
"Nope, and I'm not gonna. Sorry Berry, you can't know everything!"Rachel spent the rest of the car ride pouting, which forced Noah to give in and play the Barbara Streisand CD Rachel had given him, which he then lost in his car until Rachel blasted her entire CD holder full collection of her favorite musical numbers in his CD player until he  
found it. She then placed it in his CD player and checked daily it hadn't moved. Noah had Rachel belting out Don't Rain on My Parade in record time._

_After the musical..._

_Noah pulled up to Rachel's house at 11:30. The play had ended a half hour ago and Rachel had not stopped talking about it yet."And I can't believe the ending! I mean I know everything isn't happily ever after but"  
"Berry!" Puck exclaimed, gripping onto the steering wheel, "We saw the play 30 minutes ago, I don't need to re-live it in Berry language"  
"Sorry" Rachel giggled, opening the passenger door to hop out. She paused on the way though, a look of extreme deliberation on her face.  
"Berry?" Puck asked, slowly, "If you're deciding whether to slap me or not, remember I bought you musical tickets!"  
"Well I'm not contemplating that, but I need to keep that in mind" Rachel said, staring intently from Noah, to her front door.  
"Then what?" Noah asked, confused.  
"I'm debating whether or not to invite you to stay the night," Rachel admitted, biting her lip.  
"Oh nah it's fine, it's only a 5 minute drive" Puck responded, confused by the offer. Queue 'Berry Eye Roll'  
"Noah, I meant spend the night in my room! My fathers are out on some 20 years getaway"  
"Well there is only one bed, so where would I sleep? Because I don't wanna make you sleep on the floor or something..." Puck trailed off, even more confused than before.  
"Noah! I mean in my bed! With me!" Rachel exclaimed in frustration to her boyfriend's apparent lack of a brain.  
"But...wouldn't that be weird? I mean if Quinn came by or something it would look like we had sex," Puck reasoned, feeling even more confused by Rachel's utterly exasperated expression.  
"Exactly!" she cried.  
"What? But then she would...OH!" Noah exclaimed, jumping out of his truck.  
"Yes!" Rachel said, and returned to her contemplation.  
"Rachel, I know this is a big deal to you. I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready to do. I can wait" Puck said softly, placing his hands on Rachel's shoulders.  
"Then I'm ready" she stated simply, grabbing Noah's hand and attempting to lead him to her house. Noah stopped her.  
"Rachel is you sure? Don't you wanna talk about this? Or sing it or something? There's got to be a song about this somewhere."  
"Noah, I want to be with someone who won't pressure me and won't make me do something I'm not ready for. You just showed me you are that guy, and I want to be with you. Sexually" Noah tried to ignore the warm feeling in his loins when Rachel said sexually._

_"But are you sure? Because we haven't even gotten to third base yet..."  
"Why can't we do both in the same night? One night stands get to all 3 bases in one night. Sometimes all at once" Puck raised his eyebrow, smirking.  
"Are you comparing our possible sexual encounter to a one night stand?"  
"No!" Rachel replied indignantly, "I am simply proving that not having reached third base is not a reason to with-hold from sexual activity"  
"Fair enough," Noah agreed, "But instead of proving your point, why don't you tell me how you feel about this"  
Shit, I sound like Dr. Phil, Puck cursed to himself.  
"I feel that we have been dating for an appropriate amount of time and that I love you and I want to be with you more than we are now. I feel that I'm ready"  
"Rachel are you sure? Have you thought through everything? Because I don't want this to be something you regret" Puck mumbled, in shock that he was NOT already undressing her.  
"I'm sure" she whispered, grabbing his hand and leading him to her front door. She leaned forward to place a slow, passionate kiss on his lips. Noah groaned and kissed her back, gently putting more intensity into the kiss. Rachel suddenly broke away, smiling._

_"I'm definitely ready" Rachel panted, opening the front door and leading Noah inside.  
"You are 100% positive?" Noah asked unsurely, placing his hands on either side of her face.  
"Noah I'm not known for doing things I'm not completely sure of, am I?" _

_"No I guess not" Noah chucked, letting her lead him to the staircase.  
"Just...don't get mad if I'm not...well. Because it's my first time and I don't know and" Puck kissed her gently, cutting her off.  
"Rachel, don't worry. I actually have real feelings for you so I'm sure it will be better than...all my other times" Rachel scowled at him briefly, before dashing up to her room. Puck stared after her before following.  
"I fucking love that dress" he murmured climbing the steps after her. Puck walked anxiously into Rachel's room to see her sitting on the bed.  
"I'm not completely sure what happens now" Rachel admitted sheepishly, thankful her suitcase full of makeup was covering her blushing cheeks.  
"Wow Rachel Berry isn't completely sure of what to do? Someone alert the president!" Noah teased lightly, receiving his third Berry eye roll of the night.  
"Hey, come here" Noah said softly and opened his arms. Rachel dove into the immediately, burying her face in his sweatshirt.  
"Don't ask me if I'm ready again though. I will have to slap you." Noah chuckled into her ear.  
"Fine, but are you ready? As in to start this very second?" Rachel nodded softly. Noah smiled, and leaned in to kiss her gently. Slowly the kiss built up steam, and tongue was added. Unlike usual though,  
they didn't break the kiss off. Noah led her over to the bed, not breaking the kiss. He placed her gently on the bed and slowly moved on top of her. He kept himself raised though, so they were touching but he was not suffocating her. Noah slowly let his hands trail up her sides and let them fall softly on her breasts. When she did not pull away or shudder, he began to massage them softly with his thumbs, feeling her nipples harden instantly beneath his fingers. He kept one hand on her breast, while his other hand ventured towards the bottom of her dress. He brushed his finger against her inner thigh. She moaned softly, but continued kissing him so Noah knew he was free to explore. He slowly moved his hand higher and higher up her thigh until he reached the elastic of her underwear. He let one finger slide under it, trailing against the soft skin underneath. Rachel shivered. _

"_Are you okay babe?" Noah asked quickly, removing all hands from her body. Rachel rolled her eyes. Fourth Berry eye roll of the night. _

"_You have done this before Noah. Girls make noises. I have talked to Quinn" Blood rushed to Noah's cheeks and he muttered something about a stupid fucking baby mama. Rachel giggled, which quickly turned into a gasp as Noah's finger slipped under her underwear again. Rachel felt his hand slip out, and he moved his head and kissed her softly again. This time, he moved away from her mouth, and kissed her ear and down her neck. Finally he arrived at his apparently desired location and sucked roughly on the base of her neck. Rachel felt the inside of her stomach turning and a tingling sensation in her pants. Noah slipped he hand behind her back and grasped her zipper, pulling it softly down and exposing her back. With Rachel's help he slid the dress carefully off her, leaving her in her bra and underwear. _

"_This isn't fair," Rachel said softly, kissing Noah's chest so his heart began thumping out of rhythm. _

"_What isn't babe?" Noah asked, confused, pushing her hair behind her ears._

"_Well here I am, half naked, and you are fully clothed. Though I may not have had the actual experience, health class and a plethora of musicals on DVD have led me to believe it would be difficult to have the actual experience of sex if the male still has his pants on" Noah just stared at her, amused._

"_Well then, why don't we change that?" Noah smirked, grabbing her hand and leading it his zipper. _

"_Wait, you want me to remove your pants?" Rachel asked, alarmed. _

"_You seemed so intent on getting them off, I thought I would give you the honors." _

"_But…I've never taken off a boy's pants before" _

"_It's a lot like taking off a girl's, except there is a penis there." Noah chuckled at Rachel's bewildered expression._

"_Okay?" she agreed and cautiously undid his belt. She the proceeded to unbutton his pants and slid down his zipper, exposing the fact he had gone commando. _

"_Noah!" she exclaimed, trying to put on an angry face, but he could the amusement behind it, "You didn't wear underwear?" _

"_Clearly it was a good move," Puck smirked, glancing down at his rock hard penis, exposed. He saw Rachel's eye's flicker towards it every 10 seconds or so, then she blushed and glanced away again. _

"_Never seen a penis before, babe?" Noah chuckled, causing Rachel to blush._

"_No I have. In 9__th__ grade my dads took to me to a water park and Jacob Israel followed me there…and flashed me" _

"_I'm going to kill that jewfro son of a" _

"_Noah! I think you have other things to worry about" Rachel reminded him, slowly pushing his pants down towards his knees. Noah immediately stopped talking. Finally, his pants landed in a heap on Rachel's floor. _

"_Noah!" Rachel giggled excitedly, "I just took off a boy's pants! I feel so…"_

"_Badass?" Noah offered._

"_Yes! I'm a badass!" Puck groaned._

"_You sound so sexy when you say that, Berry!" Noah pulled his shirt off quickly, kissing Rachel intensely. Slowly, he maneuvered his hand around her back, unclasping her bra. It fall forward, exposing her breasts. He waited for a moment, expecting Rachel to smack him or run into the bathroom, but she simply waited, lust across her face. God damn, she looked hot (A/N: sorry, I let my fantasy of having sex with Lea Michele slip in there. Continuing.) He worked his way down to her underwear again, playing with the elastic waist. Rachel breathed raggedly, staring up at him expectantly. Slowly he began to slide the underwear down. They slipped off her thighs, sliding all the way down to her ankles. As she kicked the underwear into the corner of her room, Noah stared at her naked body lying in front of him._

"_You're beautiful" he murmured in awe. _

"_I love you, Noah" she whispered back, leaning up to kiss him. Noah kissed her back gently, when they broke apart, he gently began to insert two fingers into her. Rachel's breath hitched and her eyes widened. A small groan escaped her mouth. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked softly, without removing his fingers. Rachel nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk. Noah pumped his fingers carefully, before removing them and grabbing a condom from his wallet. _

"_Wait, Rach do you have birth control?" Noah asked anxiously, pausing before ripping the condom open. Rachel nodded, jerking her head towards a blue case on her dresser._

"_When...?" Noah began, but Rachel cut him off by snatching the condom out of his hands and ripping it open, handing him the inside material. Noah got the idea she was not in the mood for chit-chat and quickly rolled the condom on. He moved forward, inching in between Rachel's open legs. He inserted himself into her. Rachel cried out, but nodded her head for him to keep going. Rachel wasn't going to lie, it hurt. It hurt like hell. But once you got over the pain, it was amazing. Having Noah inside her. Soon enough, Rachel came with Noah not far behind her. Collapsing onto the bed, Rachel smiled over at Noah who had fallen next to her._

"_Are you okay babe? Was everything okay?" Noah asked anxiously, staring nervously into her eyes. Rachel responded by leaning over the cuddle onto his chest._

"_It was amazing, Noah" she replied, feeling his arms encircle her body, holding her close. Rachel felt a tear slip out of her eye, landing softly on Noah's chest.  
"Rach?" he asked frantically, lifting his head to look at her._

"_I'm fine. I'm just so happy" she whispered back, kissing his chest. Noah relaxed and fell back against her pillow, squeezing her tightly against him. _

"_It was perfect" Rachel whispered, more to herself than Noah, and fell into one of the best sleeps of her life. Until about two hours later, when her phone began buzzing. Stirring awake, she saw Noah, who's arms were around her, still fast asleep. Trying to be as silent as she could, Rachel untangled herself from Noah and reached drearily for her phone. The caller ID was flashing Santana._

"_Santana?" Rachel hissed, confused, trying not to wake Noah up._

"_Rachel!" the girl called, her voice sounding terrified and desperate, "I can't reach Puck and I don't know what to do! Quinn went into labor! We are at the hospital! Get Puck and come over! Now!" _

"_I'll be right there!" Rachel assured the Latina, hanging up the phone._

"_Noah!" she hissed jumping out of bed to retrieve the clothes strewn around the room, "Noah!" Noah slowly stirred awake, opening his eyes to see Rachel, frantically throwing on her clothes from the night before. _

"_What is it babe?" he asked sleepily, blinking his eyes softly._

"_Quinn is labor! Let's go!" Rachel exclaimed, throwing his clothes frantically at him._

"_Shit!" Puck screeched, jumping out of bed and shoving his pants on, "Come on, let's get in the truck! It's right outside." Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and the duo flew through the door._

A/N = okay! Sorry I left it at such a cliffhanger, I need you guys coming back. Though I suppose this whole story his kind of a cliffhanger. Remember click any of the buttons right below this to tell me what you think!


	5. Emily Rachel Smith

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm alive, can you believe it? I know I am the worst updater in the history of the universe. I'm sorry! I was sick all last week and could barely walk well enough make it downstairs to type. Then I had a ton of makeup schoolwork and tests. Also this is a long chapter! It took a ton of planning and cutting things out. If I had put in everything I wanted it would have been nearly 12 pages long! Way too much! I'm not trying to make you guys read a novel!

Now you all know you have been great, but I need feedback! It is slowing down! If you have already added it to you favorite stories, alert, ect but you won't review how do I know you like it? Just press that button at the bottom of the page and type GOOD if you are that lazy! Or BAD if you hated it! I just need feedback! If my writing sucks, tell me! If you have an idea for a chapter, tell me! I can always use inspiration! Also, I PROMISE more reviews = faster updates. I got a lot of feedback on my first chapter and I updated that quickly! So come on! Let me know!

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing yet. I will let you know when my master plan works and I get control over Glee and all the characters. Currently I just own the plot, Emily and the Smiths. But if you wanna use any of 'em, ask me. You never know!

Music recommendation: This one is lame, but GLEE SOUNDTRACK! Haha! You better already have it! Since you know, it's amazing! Is anyone else going to the Glee tour? I'm going to the final show May 30th at 8 in NYC! SO EXCITED! Did anyone go already? I saw the videos, it looks amazing! The Bad Romance video was my favorite. Chris Colfer looked hilarious. And Naya Rivera sounded gorgeous. I love her. You will see that in this chapter.

Enjoy!

"So, you mentioned Emily?" Rachel said, attempting to change the subject as she dug through her fridge for something Noah would eat.

"Yeah," Puck mumbled, sitting awkwardly on the couch, "I guess there were some papers or something they needed me and Quinn to sign"

"Quinn and I" Rachel muttered, but quickly continued when Puck rolled his eyes, "So have you seen any pictures of her or anything?"

"Yeah, the Smiths are nice. They send Quinn and I Hanukkah and Christmas cards every year. They write us a letters every few months with pictures of her to keep us updated."

"She's 10 isn't she?" Rachel said softly, not bothering to hide her shock.

"Yeah. Hard to believe right? She looks just like Quinn, seriously. Except she has my eyes. Wanna see a picture? I keep one in my wallet" Noah asked, and Rachel could here the excitement in his voice.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the couch. Noah pulled out a slightly crinkled photo. The girl was perched happily on the limb of a tree, a huge smile covering her face. Blonde hair fell lightly over her shoulder, stopping just before elbow. She had the exact same dimples Quinn had along with the same mouth, nose and body. But Noah was right. Her eyes mirrored his exactly. Rachel glanced over to see Noah looking proudly at the photo. Her heart used to swell every time she saw him talk about his "baby girl" as he called her. But now, she just felt jealousy. Noah could have had that look for a baby he created with Rachel, rather than Quinn.

"She's gorgeous, Noah" Rachel sighed, trying not to snap. It wasn't fair to Noah.

"I know," he murmured, carefully putting the photo back in his wallet.

~Glee~

_Noah sprinted through the front door of the hospital, pulling Rachel along. They ran to the main desk. _

"_Where do we go?" Noah asked Rachel frantically, glancing around the quiet hospital. Luckily it was not crowded since it was two in the morning. _

"_Um let me call Santana" Rachel offered, reaching for her phone. Before she could get it out, a voice screamed._

"_RACHEL!" Rachel spun around to look for the source of the yell and she saw Santana barreling towards her. Before Rachel could react the Latina flung her arms around Rachel's petite frame nearly knocking her over. _

"_Rachel thank god you are here!" Santana gushed as Rachel patted her back, puzzled. _

"_Of course we came!" Rachel assured, sending a confused look towards Noah. Noah shrugged back at her and continued to anxiously survey the building. _

"_San, what happened?" Noah asked hurriedly looking at the girl clinging onto his girlfriend._

"_Well we were just getting ready for bed and she went to the bathroom to get ready and all of a sudden she screamed so I ran into the bathroom and her pants were soaking wet!"_

"_Her water broke," Rachel commented, placing a reassuring hand on Santana's shoulder._

"_How does water break?" Puck asked in complete confusion. Rachel rolled her eyes at Noah and gestured for Santana to continue._

"_So first I thought she wet herself but then she was yelling for me to drive her to the hospital and something about labor. So I got her in the backseat of my car and drove her here. As soon as I brought her here the doctors knew what was going on and took her into that room over there. It was so crazy! She couldn't have kept her legs closed for one more night?" Santana groaned, releasing Rachel and flopping on one of the waiting room chairs. _

"_Hey, where is she?" Puck asked frantically. Santana pointed down the hall. Noah secured his grasp on Rachel's hand and they walked down the hall. _

"_Quinn?" Rachel called, unsurely, down the hallway. _

"_Rachel?" a hysterical voice shouted from one of the rooms. Rachel quickly pulled Noah into the room. Quinn was sitting on the hospital bed, her arms crossed over her chest in an unhappy pout. _

"_I hate this baby!" Quinn screeched, slamming her fists uselessly against the bed. Rachel smirked._

"_Why?" _

"_Because it hurts! Do you have any idea what it's like to have a watermelon trying to escape from your uterus? It's not pleasant!" Puck crinkled his nose in disgust. _

"_So like…why isn't the baby out yet?" Puck asked, desperately trying to hide the panic he was feeling. Quinn rolled her eyes, and returned to her pout. Rachel placed a sympathetic hand on Puck's shoulder._

"_Noah, did you pay any attention to me when I taught you about labor? Twice?" Rachel sighed._

"_Um, no. You had these creepy ass pictures of mutant babies." Puck scoffed. Rachel buried her head in her hands._

"_Noah, that is what child birth looks like." Rachel groaned. She sometimes felt complete shock at her boyfriend's obvious lack of brain. _

"_What? No fucking way! They were like…green…and slimy. It wasn't even human!" Puck exclaimed in disgust. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, trying not to burst out in laughter. _

"_Anyway," Rachel continued, "The baby does not just come out. The women has to go through intense labor that can take anywhere from 30 minutes to an entire day." Puck eyes widened._

"_I could be here all freaking day?" Noah exclaimed in shock. _

"_You are complaining because you might have to sit around all day? You try having contractions all day! I have something to complain about! Guys are all such lazy douchebags!" Quinn screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Puck. Puck raised his hands in surrender. _

"_Woah! Sorry baby mama!" Puck spluttered quickly before muttering, "Stupid pregnancy hormones" _

"_I heard that!" Quinn shouted, grabbing the rails of the bed to try and life herself up. Rachel quickly scurried over and placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. _

"_Quinn, you are in labor. The last thing you need is to raise your blood pressure or strain yourself" Rachel lectured Quinn who sent one last glare at Puck before collapsing back onto the bed. _

"_Hey, is everything okay in here?" Santana asked, popping her head into the room._

"_Everything is fine," Rachel assured Santana, "Noah and Quinn just had a quick__** (A/N: see how I did that? Quick? Yeah, I'm good) **__disagreement." Santana nodded unsurely and walked into the room. _

"_Wait a minute" Quinn suddenly exclaimed, sounding suspicious, "OHMYGOD! RACHEL YOU TOTALLY SLEPT WITH PUCK!" Rachel froze and felt every ounce of blood in her body rise into her cheeks. _

"_What?" she choked out, staring in utter horror at Quinn. She glanced over at Puck who was simply smirking. _

"_You guys are in the same clothes as last night! And their all wrinkled!" Quinn shouted in excitement. _

"_Well it's about time" Santana said softly, smiling graciously at Rachel. Rachel stared back at her, shocked. Was Santana being NICE to her?_

"_Puck, out!" Quinn demanded, making a shooing gesture towards Puck._

"_What?" he exclaimed._

"_Look I am in labor and need a good distraction! Rachel telling me about how bad you were at sex will definitely do that! OUT!" Quinn screeched in her 'I'm pregnant don't mess with me' voice. Puck glanced helplessly at Rachel who shrugged, hiding a smile. Puck grumbled incoherently to himself and stormed out of the room. _

"_Tell. Me. Everything!" Quinn squealed, grabbing Rachel's hands. Santana nodded eagerly. Rachel blushed furiously._

"_Well he took me out to Hair in Columbus" Rachel began and Santana cut in with,_

"_That has a nude seen, right? Great idea. Continue" _

"_Well he was just so romantic and he looked incredibly attractive and I knew I loved him so…I just went for it." Rachel giggled._

"_More! Come on Rach!" Santana urged, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rachel tried to keep the surprise off her face. Did Santana really like her now? _

"_What do you want? A play-by-play?" Rachel asked, chuckling._

"_Yes! I have only had sex once…with Puck…but I was drunk so I can't even remember it. I am living through you! Oh god, I am living through Rachel Berry!" Quinn feigned horror. Rachel rolled her eyes. _

"_Is it all good between you guys? You talked and stuff?" Santana asked. _

"_Well we didn't really get a chance to talk since Quinn decided to interrupt our night" Rachel teased, trying to mask her concern. It didn't get past Quinn, who placed a reassuring hand on Rachel's._

"_Rachel, he loves you. Sex isn't going to change that" Quinn murmured. Santana squeezed Rachel's shoulder. _

"_It's true Rach. I can tell" Santana assured her, smiling softly. _

"_But what if I wasn't good enough? I mean he has gotten around and I'm sure he is used to more than I can give him. I didn't do…anything. I just let it happen. I didn't know what to do," Rachel gushed, her eyes filling lightly with tears. _

"_Look, I'm not gonna lie I am amazing in the sack, but Puck never seemed to care. He was just horny. You? He waited two months. Two whole months with no sex. Trust me, you two will be fine" Santana chuckled. Rachel looked at her hopefully. _

"_Really? You think so?"_

"_Nope. I'm sure" Santana whispered, looking honestly into Rachel's eyes. _

"_Anyway snap out of it Rach! You are Rachel Barbara Berry. The school's most determined, insane nutcase. No crying over boys!" Quinn instructed. Rachel giggled, wiping her eyes. _

"_Okay" she murmured, wrapping her arms around Quinn's swollen stomach for a hug. _

"_Hey Rach," a voice called from the hallway, "can I talk to you for a minute" Rachel swung her head around to see Noah standing at the doorway of the room, looking intensely at her._

"_Umm…okay?" Rachel replied, looking at Quinn who nodded supportively. Rachel walked over to Noah._

"_Noah, is everything okay?" Rachel asked unsurely. Noah had a strange look in his eyes. _

"_Let's go for a little walk Rach" he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. Noah always wanted to touch her. _

"_Noah, wait. Noah!" Rachel called as Puck walked swiftly up the hallway away from the room. Rachel chased after him angrily until he finally pulled to a stop in a quiet hallway._

"_Noah Puckerman, talk to me immediately. You ask me, very suspiciously might I add, to go for a walk with you then you run off without a word! That is so rude Noah! I just have to say…" Rachel babbled angrily until Puck cut her off._

"_Rachel would you just shut up! You always have to run your mouth off!" Puck shouted angrily, glaring at his girlfriend. Rachel took a step back, her mouth slightly ajar with shock._

"_What is wrong with you? What did I do to upset you? You left the room for two minutes!" Rachel spat, crossing her arms furiously over her chest._

"_I didn't leave. I was standing right outside the room!" Noah growled, taking a menacing step towards Rachel. Rachel's eyes widened._

"_What? You were eavesdropping on my private conversations Noah? That is deplorable!" she hissed in anger._

"_Screw that! Rachel, did you honestly fucking think I wouldn't be happy with us having sex? That you wouldn't be fucking good enough? Rachel, I don't get it! I say I love you like every fucking day and you think I'm going to leave you after we have sex? For someone who gets As in every freaking class you can be a dumb shit!" Noah shouted, slamming his hand against the wall. Rachel stared at him, aghast. _

"_Noah, I was just talking to Quinn and Santana. Just girl talk. It didn't mean anything," Rachel tried desperately. She knew how upset Noah could get._

"_You were crying! You think I don't know what you sound like when you cry? How many times have I had to hear you blubber about not getting a Glee solo or getting a slushy facial? Rachel why didn't you talk to me about this?" Noah asked desperately. Rachel could see how much this was hurting him. _

"_I don't know. I didn't want to reinforce the possibility our sexual experience wouldn't be satisfactory" Rachel mumbled, "I don't understand why you are so mad at me." Puck let out a mangled scream of anger._

"_See! I am a fucking asshole! I'm not mad at you Rach. I'm mad at me! It had to be my fault you think this and now you think I'm mad at you since you are worrying about our sex! I don't deserve you Rach!" Rachel stared at him._

"_Noah Puckerman you stop this right now. None of this is your fault. I should I have talked to you about my concerns and I apologize for that. Okay?" Rachel pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes. Noah sighed, hanging his head._

"_We're one weird-ass could aren't we?" he sighed, smiling softly at Rachel. Rachel nodded, looking at him with tears still brimming in her eyes. Noah shook his head and opened his arms._

"_C'mon Berry" he murmured. Rachel smiled softly at him, and fell against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her hair._

"_What am I going to do with you?" he groaned, kissing the crown of her head. Rachel giggled softly, nuzzling deeper into his chest._

"_Let me know when you find out" she whispered, resting her chin against his chest so she could look into his gorgeous eyes. She reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips. He kissed her back softly rubbing her upper arms._

"_And just so you know, last night…or this morning…I'm not sure, as amazing. Best night of my life. You don't need to compete with anyone, okay Rach? I just want you." Rachel smiled up at him through her eyelashes._

"_Good," and she planted one more kiss on his lips, "now let's get back to your up and coming baby girl" Noah intertwined his fingers with Rachel's as they walked down the hallway._

"_I'm about to be a dad," he murmured, stroking her thumb._

"_Yes, you are," she whispered back, releasing his hand to wrap her arms around him. He pulled her tightly against her._

"_I couldn't have done this without you Rach" Noah said softly, looking into her eyes. Rachel just chuckled and pulled him into the room. As they entered, a young couple, in their early thirties, glanced up at them from next to Quinn's bed._

"_Um…hi?" Puck asked unsurely, staring at the strangers. _

"_Are you Noah?" the woman asked anxiously. It looked like she had been crying._

"_Yeah…" Puck answered, utterly lost._

"_Oh it is wonderful to meet you! We are the Smiths" the woman explained, extending her hand to Puck. Puck shook it in confusion._

"_Okay?" _

"_Oh, Noah I'm so sorry! We didn't fully introduce ourselves did we? We are the adoptive parents to your daughter" Mrs. Smith explained, smiling happily at him._

"_Oh," Puck mumbled, dropping his hand from her grasp a little too quickly. The woman's smile faltered. Her husband immediately appeared at her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. This happened in unison with Rachel sliding her hand reassuringly into Noah's. Noah squeezed it._

"_Quinn told us you are not fully…comfortable with the adoption," Mr. Smith offered in desperation to break the awkward silence. Puck looked helplessly at Rachel. Rachel immediately stepped into the conversation._

"_Well you see, while Noah obviously is thankful at your willingness to care for his child as your own, he still believes he can give his daughter a satisfactory life" Rachel babbled, smiling happily at the older couple. The Smiths smiled placidly at Rachel but confusion was prominent in their features._

"_I'm sorry to sound rude, but who are you exactly? I just figured Quinn and Noah were…well, a couple" Mrs. Smith explained, staring at Noah and Rachel's intertwined hands._

"_No, their fornication was mostly due to alcohol and Noah's ungodly need for sexual relations. I'm his girlfriend, Rachel Berry. And Quinn had been staying with me for the past few months." Rachel explained, smiling. Quinn blushed intensely and Puck smirked. _

"_Oh, I see" Mr. Smith said awkwardly, staring at the ceiling as if wishing it would take it him away. Mrs. Smith jumped in._

"_My husband and I have been trying for a baby for several years now, but it just doesn't appear to be in the cards for us. As someone who is desperate to become a parent I understand why you don't want to give the baby up. But I need you to know Jim and I are going to do everything possible for this baby. We will love her like she was our own. We just want the fortune of being parents" Noah could see the tears in Mrs. Smith's eyes. He knew how she felt, the desperation of wanting a child to love._

"_I know I'm not gonna be able to give her the life she deserves," Puck mumbled, tightening his grip on Rachel's hand for support, "I know she deserves a family like you too who will give her everything she needs. But I need to ask a favor if I'm gonna let you guys take her." _

"_Anything," Mrs. Smith whispered, placing a reassuring hand on Noah's shoulder._

"_I need you to tell her, as soon she is old enough to understand that she is adopted, that I didn't give her up because I don't love her or whatever. I am giving her up because I do love her. Because I love her more than I love myself. I want to raise her like fucking hell. I want to be the one to bring her home and watch her take her first steps and say her first words. I want to be the one who gets called Daddy and takes her to school everyday. But it wouldn't be fair for her, since I'm a delinquent teenager who can barely scrape together enough money to help my mom pay rent. And even though I would love that little girl more than anyone has ever loved anyone else in the history of time, it wouldn't be enough. She wouldn't grow up knowing what it's like to be happy and not having to worry about money and where to live. So, I'm giving her to people who can give her that. People who not can only can love her almost as much as I would, but people who can put a real roof over her head and give her a real meal every night. And I love her enough to let them do that. And I know she will never call me Daddy and I won't walk her down the aisle at her wedding, but that's okay since I know she's happy and healthy. I need you to tell her I'm not my dad, and I love her more than she will ever know and I miss her and think about her everyday." At this point, every person in the room was crying. Mrs. Smith, Rachel and Quinn were at the point of sobbing. Puck had a cascade of tears trailing down both cheeks and falling softly onto his jacket. Mr. Smith had tears slipping slowly out of his eyes. Santana had rushed out of the room, tears welling in her eyes._

"_Noah," Rachel whispered, diving into his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. Noah slipped his arms around her in return, holding her against him._

"_Noah, thank you" Mrs. Smith whispered, squeezing her hand that was resting on his shoulder, "we will make sure she knows." Noah smiled softly at her in return._

"_We were thinking," Mr. Smith continued, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, "maybe you two would like to pick her middle name. We are planning to name her Emily after my mother who passed away two years ago but we are lost for a middle name. Do you two have any suggestions?"_

"_Rachel" Quinn announced immediately from her spot on the bed. Noah smiled._

"_Rachel" he repeated, pulling Rachel more tightly against him. Rachel gaped from Noah to Quinn._

"_What are you two talking about? You can't possibly give her my name as a middle name! You must have something more sentimental than that!" Rachel scolded, but the tears were always picking up pace._

"_What are you talking about Rach? Who else's name would we possibly give her? You have been a big part of this baby's life from the first second she was created. Well, given at first it was because you were madly in love with Finn, but you still mattered. You have given me support though all of this, even when I was the biggest bitch in the world to you. You brought me into your house. You are the only reason Puck and I ever really had a discussion about our baby's future. This baby deserves to know you were there for it, in some way. I can't think of another name I could possibly give her" Quinn smiled at Rachel who ran over to engulf Quinn in a hug. _

"_Thank you! Both of you! No all of you! This means so much," Rachel gushed, slightly choking on her tears. Puck walked over and slung his arm over Rachel's shoulders to pull her tightly against him._

"_It was all you, babe" he whispered softly in her ear. _

_Emily Rachel Smith was born at 10:06 AM, weighing 6 pounds. Quinn had endured 8 hours of labor and eagerly pushed the baby out. Rachel let Quinn squeeze her hand in a death grip while Noah stood at the other end and watched his baby girl appear in the world. He cut the umbilical cord, trying to keep from gagging at the blood and slime. They watched the baby off and Noah stared. There was a tiny pink baby, wailing from the doctors arms and they finished sponging her off. Her eyes were squeezed tight and she blindly swung her arms around, looking for an unknown object. Noah couldn't do anything besides stare. That pink mass of skin was his creation. He helped bring that into the world. Before he could get a good look at her, she was rushed out of the room into the arms of the sobbing Smiths. Adoption policy, they weren't supposed to hold the baby. Quinn and Noah watched helplessly as the baby grasped onto Mrs. Smiths shaking finger and wailed. Noah glared. He knew legally it was their baby, they had the right to hold her first, but it was his baby girl. _

"_She's theirs Noah" Quinn said sans emotion, she belongs to them. And Quinn was right. Noah had no hold over her. The legal papers he had signed said it. She was theirs. _

_Emily spent the night in the hospital, which was apparently standard hospital procedure according to the annoyed nurse Noah had harassed. He just wanted to know she was okay. Quinn's parents stopped by an hour or so after the baby was born. They had run frantically into the hospital room Quinn was in, sobbing about not getting their earlier for their baby girl. Quinn had stiffly hugged them back and reassured them she was fine. But when they told her she was to move back in immediately, she laughed. Quinn Fabray just laughed. Noah missed the blow up, but the Fabrays had angrily stormed out of the room, grumbling about ungratefulness. He saw Quinn crying softly and hugging Rachel tightly. He figured she wasn't going to be moving out of the Berry's house anytime soon._

_Rachel's fathers had finally gotten in about three hours after the delivery. They rushed into the room and pulled Quinn and Rachel into equally strangling hugs. Quinn hugged them back tightly, the way she hadn't hugged her parents. They each patted Noah on the back and he tried to forget about the fact he had taken their pride and joy's virginity away less than 24 hours ago. It didn't work. _

_Various relatives of the Smiths came in and out throughout the day. Some stopped and talked to Noah, some didn't glance at him twice. He watched his baby make stops in each of their arms. He slept or cried in all of their arms, but never his. Never his. _

_Finally the doctor told Quinn she could go home. Rachel's dad told Rachel to drive the car up and Noah would help them get ready. Noah was instructed by Quinn to go tell the Smiths they were leaving. He tried to get a new assignment, but Quinn was not hearing it. He finally got their room and knocked. They told him to come in. He saw Emily sleeping in Mrs. Smith's arms, her tiny pink fists clenching and unclenching. The couple hung adoringly over her. Noah informed them they were leaving. He turned to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him._

"_Would you like to hold her, son?" Mr. Smith asked softly, smiling encouragingly at him. Noah looked unsurely at Mrs. Smith who nodded. _

"_Yeah" he murmured and walked over to the baby. He sat down in the chair adjacent to Mrs. Smiths. He didn't want to drop her or some shit like that. Carefully she was placed in his arms. Noah just stared. She was there. She curled up against him, her face intensifying for a moment before relaxing again. She fit so perfectly._

"_Hi baby girl," he whispered, placing a soft hand on hers, "you look beautiful, like I knew you would. I have to go now, okay? I'm gonna go with your momma and your Auntie Rachel. You're gonna go stay with these wonderful people who are gonna love you and take the best care of you. You are going to love them so much. Just like I love you, so much. Okay? Never forget that. Even though I probably won't see you again, at least for a very long time, I will always remember being with you right now. Because you are the most important person in my life, except for maybe you're Grandma or Aunt Hannah or Auntie Rachel. But you are gonna have an amazing life and grow up to be the prettiest most amazing girl the world has ever seen. And when I see you on TV or in the newspaper one day, I will say that's my baby girl and I am so proud of her. Since I loved her from the first time I knew you were coming" Noah finished, tears falling softly towards his chin. He heard Mrs. Smith sniffle next to him._

"_Noah, look up" he heard Mr. Smith say. He glanced up to see a flash. _

"_It's one of those old cameras, you know that prints the picture immediately. I know it's kind of lame but I think they are so useful. Here you go" Noah maneuvered his hand carefully out from under Emily to take the photo from Mr. Smith. He saw himself, looking distractedly at the camera with a tiny pink baby in his arms._

"_Thank you," he murmured, softly handing Emily to Mrs. Smith. He walked out the door without another word. He just stared at the photo. The best photo he had ever seen._

Glee~

"So, will you ever get to meet her?" Rachel asked, making her way back to the kitchen.

"Maybe one day, when she's older," Noah responded, "but I don't even think they have told her she is adopted. Last I heard they were waiting until she turned 12. They want her to fully understand, so it doesn't scare her too much"

"I understand that," Rachel murmured, "how does pasta with shrimp sound? I really don't have much."  
"It sounds great" Noah smiled. Really though, he was smiling at the fading picture in his wallet he had pulled out. The best photo he had ever seen. The photo where he was holding a tiny pick baby in his arms. He had that photo in his wallet today, even though it had been 10 years.

FIN! Well, for this chapter don't worry! Now look below, and click that little button and let me know what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm really sorry to report that I will no longer be updating this story! I am so sorry! It is just that after Journey, I really can't deny the amazingness of Finchel anymore. I have jumped ship. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! It means the world to me! I will still be around, but I will most be writing Finchel stories, probably some Puckleberry friendship stories, and I have an idea for an entire Glee club story. I will also write one-shots here and there. And if any of you ever want me to write a Puckleberry one-shot, I could definitely see doing that. Just not a full-out story. So anyone who reviewed my story at once, contact me if you want a one-shot.

If any of you are curious about the ending or how it was going to play out, don't be afraid to send me a PM! I would be happy to tell you what was going to happen. I truly love this story, but I really just can't continue with the love I have for Finchel.

And I have a question for all of you. So I have a really good idea for my next story. It would be categorized Puck/Rachel but it would be solely about their friendship and it would have Finchel in the background. It is not terribly long, but it's not short either. DO you guys prefer reading long one-shots or short chapter stories? Please either leave a review with your answer or PM it to me! Thanks! It will be coming soon!

Again, I'm sorry to leave the story like this! But, I just love Finchel!

Adios amigos!


End file.
